


Super Mario Landry Party

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nintendo Wii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Tim Riggins had a Wii fetish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mario Landry Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1407graymalkin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1407graymalkin).



> Written for 1407 Graymalkin. Malkin and I have a running joke about a character we call "SuperMario! Landry", who comes from two snippets she wrote for me wherein Landry has a Nintentdo Wii and Tim can't keep his hands off of Landry whenever he's playing with it.  
> Anyhow, I thought it would be fun to take a look at things from Tim's POV and also I've had something of a logjam with writing lately and I wrote this hoping that something cute and silly and smutty would help writing be fun again.

It's getting so that anything related to the Nintendo Wii gives Tim at least a semi.

It's not that Tim's a total stranger to game consoles and finds them exotic or something. They've got an X-Box at home and as soon as Billy gets the money, they're getting a 360.

It's not that Landry Clarke has a game system ... although that was something of a surprise, because he's just not really the kind of guy you'd think would be in to gaming _at all_, and the Clarkes (or at least not Landry) aren't exactly rolling in dough. (Which is probably why it's a Wii and not a PS3 or a 360.)

It's that Landry is so totally _IN to it_. He becomes a completely different person when playing with the damn thing. Gone is easygoing motormouth brainiac Landry. In his place is this really _aggressive _ guy. He clenches his teeth. He gets angry if you distract him. He jumps and pumps his fist and yells out things like "for the win!" He spends 30 minutes getting Tim's Mii just right  it's _that_ important to him. (Tim will never say so, but he found that really touching.) He snaps the wiimote with such force it breaks the wrist strap and blackens the eye of the unlucky sucker -- and that would be Tim -- who happens to walk through his bedroom door at the wrong moment. (And Tim got a great 'you owe me' BJ out of it, too, so it wasn't all bad.)

Jason at his most fierce and competitive on the field totally pales next to Landry during Mario Party. It's amazing. Really, it is.

Tim can't help that the sight of Landry totally amped and pressing buttons on the wiimote (which, by the way, is roughly the size and shape of something else of Landry's that's responsive to touch) makes Tim want to push Landry's buttons.

So he does.

He considers it fitting payback for that morning he woke up all sticky from the dream about Landry reading the Wii manual out loud to him.

And for that recurring fantasy of making Landry keep playing Mario Party while he comes up from behind and sucks a few hickeys on his neck and jacks him. And then Landry can return the favor by demonstrating that hand and wrist action he's got.

Hell, Tim thinks with a little shiver of anticipation, if he ~~plays his cards right~~ pushes Landry's buttons the right way ... that's not completely out of the realm of possibility.

~oo(0)oo~

_(And then Malkin asked me for Tim/Jason &amp; Nintendo, so I responded with a comment fic.)_

~oo(0)oo~

Tim doesn't know whether to cry or shout for joy when Jason gets a Wii for his birthday.

Watching him play tennis is almost as much fun as watching Landry play Mario Party. But Herc shows up about 30 minutes in and he and Jason are so damn happy to have a game system that they can actually play they spend the rest of the afternoon boxing each other and don't even notice that Tim takes considerably longer than needed for a piss in the bathroom.

The next time Tim and Jason get together for some "wiilaxation" (Jason's word, not his) Tim's had a couple (Jason's not far behind) and is having such a good time, and is so into playing golf that he brings his hand back too fast and too hard setting up for a swing and _smashes _ it against the edge of the desk.

A quick trip to Urgent Care establishes that nothing's broken, but it hurts so bad that something might as well be.

Tim spends the next two weeks cursing and trying to teach himself how to do _everything_ as a lefty.

Billy asks if he'd rather they got a Wii and Tim gives him an emphatic no. Billy's kind of confused about that, and despite the fact that there's a lot of things that Tim _can _ talk to Billy about, or things that Billy just gets, Tim knows that there's no way that he can ever explain _any_ of this to Billy. And there's also no way -- at least Tim hopes there's no way -- that Billy would just get why bringing one in the house would mean that Tim would need to take several minutes of ~~Mii~~ me time before he could even plug it in and turn it on.


End file.
